In Your Arms
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Sam is waiting for her Grandma to come home but learns something awful has happened and she isolates herself and it takes a friend to realize that even Goths need a shoulder to cry on. Oneshot. Please R


**Danny Phantom: In Your Arms**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: All I can say is thank you, thank you all for your wonderful and touching comments, I am glad you like them all and decided to another one dedicated to all those who lost family and friends during that terrible event.**

**Danny**

It's funny how it always seem to get nice as soon as school starts, it also didn't help that I was tired after fighting Technus, Vlad, Skulker, and the Box Ghost the night before which left my mind open to day dreams as always. I wanted to go outside and fly through the warm air with Sam especially since I'm taking her to the airport to welcome back her grandma whose coming from a week's vacation in LA, she's been waiting all week for this day and can't wait to see her again.

"_Taming of the Shrew_, Fenton, pay attention!" Lancer snapped as I come back to reality, "As I was saying…," he began to say until announcement came stating that all teacher should turn the TVs in their rooms, "What could be going on?" he asked as he turned on the TV and the news came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Wolf Blitzer from CNN with the most tragic news, an airplane has crashed into the World Trade Center here in New York and all I can say is…wait!...another plane has crashed into the other tower, there is no doubt now that this a deliberate act of terrorism," the newsman said as he tried to hide his shock and sadness.

"Good Lord, I don't know what to say," Lancer said trying to keep composed, he looked at the information about the planes, "Flight 11, oh no, Henry," he mumbled to himself, "uh…forget the assignments today, class dismissed, Lord no, please no!" Lancer prayed as he laid his head down on his desk and wept.

I had noticed that Sam ran out of the room faster than anyone, obviously someone she knew was on one of those planes and was devastated, I decided to follow her to see if she's all right.

**Sam**

I couldn't believe it, I refused to believe it, my Grandma was dead. She was the second plan that hit the world trade center, she was supposed to come home, she said that there was nothing to worry about.

"Maybe she's alive," I said as I ran into a nearby closet, took out my cell phone and dialed her number, "come on answer, pick up the stupid phone!" I cursed as my heart thumped louder with each with each ring and felt as if vice crushed my lungs, "Come on! No, no, no!" I shouted as I fell to my knees and cried, it couldn't be but my heart stopped as the awful truth dawned on me, she had died.

I don't know how much time had passed when I heard Danny's voice outside, "Sam are you all right?" he asked concerned for me.

"Go Away, Danny!" I snapped I didn't anyone to come in; I want to be alone and cry by myself, I want the world to leave me alone.

"Sam, please, let me in, I want to help you," he pleaded, I could tell he wanted to help; I guess it's the hero in him or just his concern for me, I wasn't sure which, but I wasn't in the mood for it.

"I said, go away Fenton," I said as loud as I could, but he didn't listen and came in anyway.

I stared at him for a moment, his blue eyes pleading me to allow him to help me, I wanted to scream at him and tell him to leave me alone, but instead my soul gave in his to request and I threw myself into his arms, "Oh, Danny," I said as I rested my head on his soft cotton shirt and felt his arms around me, "My Grandma was one of those planes, I tried calling her but I got no answer," I told him as I cried into his shirt and heard the soothing rhythm of his heart beat.

"It's okay Sam, everything's going to be all right," he said calmly as he stroked my hair gently and smiled, "Shhh, it's okay Sam," he whispered as I held him close to me like a child holds a teddy bear.

"Danny," I said as I looked up to him, I didn't want this moment to end, I just wanted to stay in his arms forever, feel his gentle hand in my hair, and listen as his beating heart sings me to sleep, "let me stay here, Danny," I whispered to him as let a fresh stream of tears pour out.

"I'll stay here for as long as you want," he said with a smile and kissed my forehead as I lost myself to him until I felt ready to go out and face the awful truth, but I knew that Danny would be there to support me and should I fall to catch me in his embrace.

**May this story, be comfort to those who feel the sorrow of someone lost someone on this tragic day and may God grant you solace and peace and offer a hand to comfort and support you always.**

**May the souls of those who died on this dark day rest in peace and may the Perpetual Light shine upon them and all of those souls who rest in peace.**

**The End.**


End file.
